Twins Collide: Year One
by Lilypotterlovesjames66
Summary: AU. Three sets of twins change the course of the Wizarding world, from the moment they enter Hogwarts till they graduate. What are there stories? How will they have an impact on the future? follow them in their years of Hogwarts to find out. Rated T Pairings include Lily/James, Sirius/OC in later years.


Twins Collide: Year One

Disclaimer: Relax, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, will I be writing fan fictions about him? Nope!

AU

James Potter, harry Potter's father wasn't an only child. He had a twin sister, a twin sister called Melody, Melody Elizabeth Potter.

Lily Evans wasn't the only witch in her family, her twin sister Petunia Evans was also a witch. A really powerful witch with hidden talents.

Sirius and Regulus black were twins' who look alike, yet are extremely different.

At the first of September in 1971, those six set foot at Hogwarts. Not knowing what's in store for them. Not knowing their destiny; their future that's written in the stars.

This is their story.

Cokeworth, England, 19th June 1971

**Evans House**

"So you see, your daughters are gifted, they are extremely gifted"

The Evans, still in shock, looked away from the charms professor, professor Flitwick and glanced at their daughters.  
Lily's green eyes were shinning and glowing merrily, Petunia's usual pale uninterested glossy blue eyes showed enthusiasm, in fact she looked extremely enthusiastic, a thing that hardly ever happens.

"Can we go? Please mom? Please"

Lily begged her mother clutching her letter as if her life depended on it.  
Claire Evans smiled a bit and looked at the older twin, who was also clutching her letter. Petunia's usual blank eyes were dreamy like and looked glowing with anticipation.

"We can? Can't we"

Petunia sounded really hopeful as she looked at her mother. Claire Evans looked away from both girls to looks at her husband.  
"Daniel? What do you think?"

She asked her husband, though the twinkle in her eyes and the smile that was tugging at her lips already suggested her decision.  
"This is one of the most extraordinary things that has ever happened to us, the most extraordinary. We have not one, but witches in the family!"  
He shook his head in disbelief, while both girls looked at him extremely nervous at their father's decision. After a few minutes, the father looked up in surprise,  
"You're still awaiting my answer? Off course you can go!"

Both girls ran to their father and kissed him, all the while laughing in an intoxicating way. Lily jumped up and down in excitement, and Petunia, although thinking her sister's actions are a bit childish, joined her when Lily took her hands to dance in happiness.

"Splendid!" The Hogwarts professor said beaming.  
"Term starts at September 1st, Here's the address to Diagon Alley where you'll get your supllies"  
he handed the Evans another slip.

Then he stood and shook hand with both of them.  
"That would be all, I'm looking forward to meeting both of you in Hogwarts, best of luck"

He made his way to the door, and with a crack he disappeared from the neighborhood.

Godric's Hallow, England June 19th 1971

**Potter Manor**

"Bloody hell!, Florence It's finally here!"

"Language James!"  
An elderly red-head woman said sternly to the 11-year old messy haired boy.  
"Sorry mom, but I'm just so excited, I have been waiting for this since forever!'

"I know! Me too, I've been practically waiting for this moment ever since I was five!"

The woman smiled warmly, "I know, but you two will just have to wait till the poor owl comes in, and you don't have to shout till the whole neighborhood knows"

The boy and the girl, James and Florence, both smiled apologetically and remained still, well Florence remained still, her shiny silver eyes not leaving the approaching owl. Not James, he fidgeted in his seat, each time trying to get a closer look, his hazel eyes were excited beyond anything. As soon as their mother took the letters from the Owl, both James and Florence leaped and ran toward their mother, who handed them to her overly-excited children.

"Finally! I can get my own wand now. Can we go to Diagon Alley now, please?"

"It's not the wand I'm excited about, we can finally get broomstick of our own James!"

At that moment an elderely looking man with similar messy hair entered the room, laughing at his children's antics"  
"We'll go first thing in the morning you two, just don't stress yourselves"

"But we want to go now"  
They both muttered at the same time, making their parents laugh and shake their heads.

"It's late, its better off if we went tomorrow, early in the morning"

Both Children looked at each other than broke into cheers. The Potters glanced at their children in pride, knowing that Hogwarts is going to grant them exactly what they wish for"

No.12 Grimmauld Place, London. June 19th 1971

**The Noble and ancient house of black **

"Sirius, they finally arrived!"

"Coming Regulus"  
A young boy about 11 trudged down the staircase and was met by his identical brother who was holding two letters in his hands.

"We get to go to Hogwarts together Sirius!"  
Said the young enthusiastic one, Regulus. Sirius rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Off course we do Regulus, aren't we twins?"

At that moment a shadow loomed over and both eleven year olds were greeted by their mother.

"I see you've got your Hogwarts letters today"

"You don't say! How observing mother" Sirius thought sarcastically. His mother narrowed her eyes at him as if reading his thoughts.  
"I know that you too are going to have no trouble upholding the family honor when you're there, unlike other people."

Sirius flinched slightly when he remembered, it's just been two weeks ago when his cousin; his favorite cousin Andromeda had her own face blasted from the family tree for marrying a muggle born or what his family called_, a_ _mudblood.  
_Sirius flinched again, but regained his composure when his mother's cruel eyes bore into his. With a small nod, she said, "Be ready tomorrow, we're having a trip to Diagon Ally"

"Yay!"  
Regulus cheered and Sirius looked at him with a sarcastic expression on his face.

"Soon you two will join him, soon…"  
their mother muttered underneath her breath and left them at the start of the staircase. What she didn't know is that Sirius heard what he said, and upholding the family honor wasn't in his top ten to-do list.

Upper Flagley, Yorkshire June 19th 1971

**The Lupin's House**

Remus clutched his Letter in his hands still not believing it.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, I get to go to Hogwarts"  
Remus muttered mostly to himself, seemingly unaware of the faces in the room who were watching him.  
"But Dumbeldore, What About…"

"I've got it under control Margret, there are some things that are going to be taken care of now since mister Lupin is joining us, shall he agree with the rules, then we'll be honoured to have him with us"

Remus glanced at his future headmaster in wonder.  
"Anything, I'll do anything…"

Dumbeldore smiled warmly at his future student, glad to see his enthusiasm and that lycanthropy never changed the personality and the innocence in his eyes.

Puddlemere, west country, England 19th of July 1971

**Pettigrew Manor**

"Congratulations Peter, you're going to Hogwarts next year!"

The woman looked fondly at her 11 year old son, but he wasn't paying attention. He was more interested in seeing what his father had to day about it.

"Seems that you're not a squib after all, that actually came as surprise"

The man looked at his son sneering. And the boy gulped in fear.  
" David that's enough."

The man didn't stop at there, glaring at his son whose eyes were fearful.

"Sleep early Peter, we're going to get your supplies first thing in the morning. I want you paying attention and not being as lazy as you are always being, our reputation doesn't need a pathetic excuse for a wizard like you to make it even worse"

He snarled and left the room, leaving the boy with tears welling in his eyes.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

The boy asked his mother, his mother hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Shhh, he doesn't Peter, off course he doesn't" Her lips spoke those words, but her eyes betrayed her.

**That's all for the first chapter, If I get enough reviews I'll continue with the story! So please Read and Review!**


End file.
